deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Sage
"I'm proficient at both spell and sword. Would you like to try?" Arcane Sage is a 5-star Creature of the Human faction. Most notable for his offense both as a fighter and caster makes him really powerful in attacking enemy. An upgraded version of Royal Dancer in how to exploit enemy, but the difference is Arcane Sage is capable to create his own exploits through his Blaze. Acquisition Arcane Sage can be found in some limited event boosters or in the Sky Arena. Also, as of the 9.5.0 update, he will now be one of the creatures available through the Remove Seal feature. Skill * Blaze 10 - Inflicts Flaming upon all enemy Creatures, causing them to lose 200 HP after their action. * Sneak 9 - Increases ATK by 135% if the enemy is inflicted with Burn, Poison, Freeze or Paralyze statuses. * Vacuum Bomb - Deals 500 Direct DMG to enemy Creatures Directly across and adjacent to it. Images arcane_sage.png arcane_sage_full.png Melding As suggested by the Melding Ideas page, putting Frost Armor, Immunity, or Battleblow 8 on this card makes it a good bit better. Frost Armor will make Arcane Sage survive more from physical attack since his ATK were very high but,lack in Health pool make it him easy to kill. But for maximum result pair him with Mythril Drone will definitely will protect him from both physical and magic. Immunity also make Arcane Sage survive for another round. Protect him from magic and Disposal or Instakill. Battleblow probably not the best idea for Arcane Sage since when you place him on the field,he absolutely use all his skill and guaranteed get a boost from Sneak which could get 3000 of ATK, Battleblow only useful if he's encounter Mythril Drone when he have to get rid of him quickly. But as usual melding rare 5 star card seems like pointless nor a good decision since you need many copy of it and every copy of it is useful in some place like tournament or gauntlet which player need many deck so, the protection of Arcane Sage can be replace by either place him on human deck whose got Ice Shell from their hero or pair him with Mythril Drone. Power Chart Strategies and tactics Arcane Sage is essentially a more powerful version of Royal Dancer. But instead of having the Pursuit skill, he has Vacuum Bomb instead,a skill that even can hurt Snow Harlot. So because of this, he is qualified to be both a Fighter and Caster simultaneously. Since he is a more powerful version of Royal Dancer, he should be placed in front of an enemy creature. His Vacuum Bomb functions more like a Magic Sweeping Blow than an Incinerate (Incinerate fires at 3 random enemy creatures, while Sweeping Blow hits adjacent creatures). The concerning thing about Arcane Sage is he doesn't have any defensive skill to survive in a long battle, any kind of attack can hurt him, basic attack,magic,direct attack,Picking Off damage, any type of them can really hurt him not to mention status effect like Delay and Seals can make him immobilized. So, it is better to place him in more balancing deck such as Human deck which he can get a nice boost in HP from another human creature who has Sage Advice and get protection from human hero such as Ice Shell. Category:Field Control Creatures Category:Remove Seal Creatures Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Immunity Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Fighter Creatures Category:Caster Creatures